universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal's Islands of Adventure Singapore.
Universal's Islands of Adventure Singapore. is a Fanon theme park located right next to NonFanon Theme Park,Universal Studios Singapore. that opened in July 21, 2011. Areas * Port of Entry - '''Main Entrance of the park * '''DC Nation - '''Themed to DC Comics * '''Dragon Kingdom: '''Themed To Spyro The Dragon. * '''Looney Tunes Central- Themed To Loony Tunes. * Literatureniversal - 'Three sub-areas based on children's books ** '''Scholastic City - '''Themed to Scholastic books such as ''Clifford the Big Red Dog, The Magic School Bus, Captain Underpants, Bone ''etc. ** '''The Story World of Eric Carle '-''' 'Themed to Eric Carle books such as ''The Very Hungry Caterpillar ** 'Seuss Landing- '''Themed to Dr. Seuss books. * '''PBS Kidszone '- Themed to PBS Kids shows. * 'The Wizarding World Of Hairy Potter. '- Themed To Harry Potter. * '''Toon Lagoon- '''Themed to Classic And Modern cartoons * '''Nickelodeon Central - '''Themed to Nickelodeon shows * '''Cartoon Network City- '''Themed to Cartoon Network shows. * '''South Park Colorado - Themed To South Park. * The Great Valley - Themed To The Land Before Time Franchise. * SEGA City- '''Themed to Sega Games. * '''Super Nintendo World- '''Themed to Nintendo Games History TPA. You Can Add History Attractions,Parades, Restaurants, and Stores. '''Port Of Entry The first section as an entry of the park. In there, guest can walk around the village with shops, dinning, entertainment. Stores Universal's Island's Of Adventure Souvenirs – a souvenir store located at the exit of Universal Islands Of Adventure theme park. It sells toys, postcards, books, clothing, hats, accessories, cameras, DVDs, soundtracks, snacks, etc. Minion-Adventure '''- a small store which sells merchandise of the yellow minions from ''Despicable Me ''franchise dressing up as Characters From Islands Of Adventure . '''Universal's Islands Of Adventure Photoshop – a photo store. Exotic Jewelry – a jewelry store. Croissant Moon Bakery- Counter service food. Confisco Grill - Table service food. Cinnabon - TPA. Restaurants Darwin’s '– a restaurant named after a famous English naturist and geologist Charles Darwin and it serves various foods like hamburgers, hot dogs, salads, steaks, sandwiches, chicken, etc. '''Theme: '''Charles Darwin ''Croissant Moon Bakery- Counter service food. Confisco Grill - Table service food. '''Beastly Feast – an outdoor café restaurant serving various foods. Snacks & drinks Adventure Snack Market – an outdoor snack stand serving drinks, pretzels, cinnamon sticks, ice creams, candies, potato chips, cookies, candies, etc. Starbucks - A coffee shop. Auntie Anne's Pretzels - A Pretzel Shop. Characters Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker, and Chilly Willy TPA You Can Add More. DC Nation An area of the park which focuses on the superheroes and villains of the DC universe. Map info: '''Get ready for action where you step into the world with superheroes and supervillians of DC Universe. '''Attractions * Justice League: The First Battle - A wooden, metal and steel dive hyper coaster based on the 2017 movie Map Info: The Justice League is calling on you to defend the world from Steppenwolf in this breathtaking ride * Green Lantern: The Unlimited Mission '''- A looping coaster featuring characters from the 2011 movie. '''Map Info: Become a member of the Green Lantern Corps and take on Sinestro in this thrilling mission * Superman: Escape from Krypton '- a B&M Floorless rollercoaster based on Superman. '''Map info: ''TBA. Theme: '''Superman. '''Height restriction: 52”. Attraction Type: A B&M Floorless Coster Note : This Ride Is Simler To The One At Six Flags Festa Texas. * Batman The Ride '- a B&M Invented Roller Coaster based on Batman '''Map info: ''TBA. Theme: Batman Attraction Type:'''A B&M Invented Roller Coaster '''Height restriction: 52”. * Joker's Crazy Drop - 'a S&S Space Shot Drop tower themed around the Joker. '''Map info: ''TBA. Theme: The Joker. Attraction Type: A S&S Space Shot Drop Tower * Aquaman's Dive Coaster - a Water coaster. Attraction Type: A Water Coaster. * Justice League: Battle for Metropolis- A 3D Dark Ride where you join the Justice League which they need to stop the villains. Attraction Type: A 3D Dark Ride. * The Lego Batman Ride - A 3D G2 RoboCoaster Ride based on The Lego Batman Movie Map Info:'''TBA * '''Wonder Woman 5D: Amazon War - A 5D Action Packed Motion-Based Dark Ride based on 2017 Film of the Same name while similar to The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man and Transformers: The Ride Map Info: A action-packed 5D experience awaits as you join Wonder Woman and Steve in their very own first solo outing, featuring footage from the superhero movie. * Batman: Gotham City Crisis - Stop the acts of The Joker, Bane, Clayface, Poison Ivy and Mr.Freeze with the Batman and Robin. Board the New Batmobile, capable of ground and flight. As Batgirl (Oracle) guides you through Wayne Manor and the hidden cave, guests can notice various memorabilia of Batman through the years. This ride is similar to Transformers The Ride, but the vehicle is suspended giving a sense of flight. * Suicide Squad: Sucker for Pain - A Spinning Like Gravitor Ride based on the 2016 movie of the same name. * Teen Titans: Rise of Slade- '''A spinning indoor roller coaster based on the 2003 cartoon. '''Attraction Type: '''A Indoor Spinning Roller Coaster * '''The CW Superheroes: Bonds Across Time - An indoor dueling hyper coaster based on The CW DC shows that lets guests join forces with the DC superheroes for the American channel The CW as they fight off Vandal Savage and his followers Map Info: The CW will never be the same again as you join the heroes themselves as you fight off Vandal Savage and his followers Stores * Gotham Apparel - a gift store which sells only Batman-themed merchandise. Theme: Batman At The Exit Of The Batman: Gotham City Crisis. * Superman's Kryptonian Store - a gift store which sells Superman-themed merchandise. This gift shop marks a contrast with Gotham Apparel. Theme: Superman * Lego Batman Store.- TPA Note:At The Exit Of The Lego Batman Ride. * The Justice League Super Store '''- a gift store which sells Justice League themed merchandise. Located At The Exit Of '''Justice League: Battle for Metropolis Restaurants * Cafe of Justice - a restaurant which sells mostly American cuisine. * Joker's Diner - Eat in this crazy circus! Made for villains by the villains, Joker's Diner is a table-service restaurant serving crazy food! Wayne Manor- Table service. Reserved seats available in the Batcave. Compared to Joker's Diner, Wayne Manor is elegant dining. Monitors describe the background story of Bruce Wayne. An interactive window shows the attack of villains like Riddler, The Suicide Squad, Ra's Al Ghul and more! Lois Lane's Cafe - Table service. Lex Luthor's Villain Club - Table service interactive restaurant. Meet-n-Greet characters Batman Superman Wonder Woman Flash Green Lantern Aquaman Cyborg The Joker Looney Tunes Central An area themed to Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes. Map info: 'Go looney-tuney with the wackiest rides and attractions featuring your favorite ''Looney Tunes characters! '''Attractions * The Looney Tunes Ride 4D '''- a 3D motion simulator ride. '''Map info: Hop on the ACME Jet Rocket for the wackiest 3D blasting flight chase through the world of Looney Tunes! Height restriction: 40". Theme: Looney Tunes. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'Simex-Iwerks 4D Theater (known as 3D Cinema). * '''Spinning Taz '- a spinning teacup ride based on a Looney Tune character Tasmanian "Taz" Devil. '''Map info: TBA. Height restriction: 42". Theme: Tasmanian "Taz" Devil. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''Teacups ride. * '''Bugs & Daffy Live - a holographic live show starring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: 'Outdoor theater. * '''Foghorn Leghorn's Play Farm '- an outdoor interactive play area for young guest themed around Foghorn's barn. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Foghorn Leghorn. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: '''TBA. * '''Wile E. Coyote vs. Road Runner Coaster - a dueling family roller coaster centered around Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. Map Info: TBP''' Height restriction: 48". Theme':' Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. Universal Express available?: Yes. 'Height restriction: 52”. Attraction type: Wooden Roller Coaster. '''Stores * The Looney Hut '''- a gift shop which sells Looney Tunes-based merchandise, like shirts, mugs, posters etc. * '''ACME Powerhouse - a gift shop which sells mostly merchandise centered around ACME, including the prank items. Restaurants * Porky Pig's Dine-In '-' 'a restaurant which sells salads, hamburgers, etc. * '''Taz's Appetite Stand '- TBA * 'Eat at Joe's '- TBA * 'Looney Tunes Cafe '- TPA '''Meet-n-Greet characters. Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Porky Pig Tweety Bird Sylvester the Cat Dragon Kingdom a section which is based off Spyro The Dragon. The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Fury: '''a walk-through/special effects show based off The Legend of Spyro video games with breathtaking fire and water effects. Attraction Type: Walkthrough/Special Effects Show. Map Info: Tour the ruins of the Dragon Temple, where you accidentally bring back Malefor from the dead. Then watch an amazing special effects battle with Spyro and Cynder fighting Malefor with breathtaking fire and water effects! TPA you can add more rides '''Literatureniversal A section which is inspired by Children's Book's consisting of 3 Subarea's. The areas being Scholastic City,The Story World of Eric Carle,And Seuss Landing. Scholastic City ''' The First Sub-Area In Litratureniversal.which is Themed To '''Scholastic Book's. Attractions. Bone's Adventure- 'a 3D motion based trackless dark ride based on Jeff Smith's graphic novel series, ''Bone. Map Info: TPA. I Spy- An Interactive Center- TPA Map Info: TPA. '''Captain Underpants: The First Ever Epic Ride. (A EMV Dark Ride based on the 2017 Animated feature of the same name and similar to Journey Through The Land Before Time), but in this ride, Riders are in the events of Captain Underpants (2017) where they join George, Harold, and Captain Underpants in many crazy adventures. Clifford's Encounter - a meet-n-greet attraction featuring the giant animatronic Clifford the Big Red Dog, similar to a Triceratops Encounter. Map info: '''Enter inside the big doghouse to meet with everyone's favorite big red dog, Clifford. '''Theme: Clifford the Big Red Dog. The Magic School Bus -A 3D simulator ride based on the book series and as well as the animated series of the same name. Map Info: TPA. Clifford's Ca-Nine A Go Round - A dog themed carousel Map Info: TPA Attraction type: A '''carousel. '''Where the Wild Things Are - a trackless dark ride based on Maurice Sendak’s 1963 children’s book of the same name. Map info: '''Let the wild rumpus start as you take on the ride through world one of Maurice Sendak's beloved stories come to life. '''Theme: Maurice Sendak’s Where the Wild Things Are. Stores Where the Wild Things Are Store - TPA. TreeHouse Comix Inc.- A Store Located At The Exit Of Captain Underpants: The First Ever Epic Ride. Franklin The Turtle Store. - TPA. Scholastic Book Store. - TPA. Clifford's Doghouse '''- a gift store which only sell merchandise based on Clifford the Big Red Dog. '''Theme: Clifford the Big Red Dog. Restaurants * Clifford's Dogbowl Dine-In - TPA. * Scholastic Cafe.– a Scholastic character dining themed restaurant similar to Planet Hollywood, but inspired by the tributes of various famous Scholastic Book Characters past and present worldwide. It serves pizza, Italian foods, hamburgers, sandwiches, chickens, salads, steaks, tacos, etc. It is also includes live performances.' Theme:' Scholastic Book icons, stars and characters TPA You Can Add More. Snacks & Drinks TPA. Meet-n-Greet Characters TPA. The Story Of Eric Carle. The 2nd sub-section within Litratureniversal inspired by Eric Carle's children's book involves bugs, such as The Very Hungry Caterpillar, The Very Quiet Cricket, The Grouchy Ladybug, etc. It is an interactive mini-section which aimed younger children, age 0-8 with families, which contains attractions based on Eric Carle's bug-themed stories Theme: Eric Carle's bug-themed storybooks and insects. Events * Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear Singapore. - A nightly Halloween celebration with various horror themed attractions, full of actors who sneak up on unsuspected guests, and scare them with chainsaws or loud screaming. The Scarezone's and house's . scheduled for this year are. *# TPA Please Add Some. Scarezone's Maze's House's and Show's And Ride's Opened During I Island's Of Fear. Characters TPA. Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Article under construction Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Universal's Islands of Adventure Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Fanon